1. Filed of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, the present application relates to a semiconductor device implementing a transistor capable of outputting high power.
2. Background Arts
An amplifier module that provides a semiconductor active device, such as a transistor made of compound semiconductor materials, mounted on a substrate has been well known. The amplifier module provides a substrate having a die-pad on a top surface thereof to mount the transistor, and a pad in a back surface thereof. The die-pad in the top surface and the pad in the back surface often have planar shapes similar to, or substantially same with the others.
Such an amplifier module has been continuously requested to output high power signal. There exists a trend to replace the transistor in the amplifier module from those made of gallium arsenide (GaAs) to recently developed transistor made of gallium nitride (GaN). However, a practical module is not available by merely replacing a GaAs transistor to a GaN transistor. The use of a GaN transistor is necessary to take the power consumption of the device, namely, the heat dissipation of the device, into account.